Template talk:Infobox CVG/Syntax Guide
Syntax Guide *'Width' (Variable: width) :Overrides the default width of the template (use only if needed). *'Title' (Variable: title) :What's the name of this game? ::Example: Super Mario Bros. ::Use: the full name of the game including punctuation and style. ("Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars", not "Super Mario RPG" or "Legend of the Seven Stars") ::Avoid: linking the name of the game. *'Relevant Image' (Variable: image) :By which graphic can the game be identified in the marketplace? ::Use: Ideally, the most recognizable English-language cover or a promotional flier, in the case of an arcade game. Failing that, a logo or foreign-language cover can suffice. When the game was released on multiple platforms, the PC cover is preferred over console covers to avoid bias towards a certain console. ::Avoid: Screenshots (per consensus) and multiple images (per Wikipedia:WP:FUC #3). Multiple images may be acceptable if the article is covering multiple games (such as with Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire). ::Size: To avoid stretching the Infobox overlarge, avoid using images with a width greater than 256 pixels. ::Wiki: *'Image caption' (Variable: caption) :The description for the image (eg. Super Mario Bros. cover art) ::Use: A short description of the image. Is it a flyer, a game cover, or something else? (See above for what an image should consist of.) This is used as the alternate text that will be displayed below the image. ::Note: This field doesn't display if the image field is blank. *'Developer(s)' (Variable: '''developer') :Who were the game's developer(s)? ::Example: Konami Computer Entertainment Japan ::Use: the popular name(s) of the developer(s). This field is for the company that developed the game, as opposed to any individual staffers. In the case of a game made entirely by one designer, use the designer field instead. ::Wiki: link the name(s). *'Publisher(s)' (Variable: publisher) :Who were the game's publisher(s)? ::Use: the popular name(s) of the publisher(s). ::Wiki: link the name(s). *'Distributor(s)' (Variable: distributor) :Who were the game's distributor(s)? ::Use: the popular name(s) of the distributor(s). Only use this field if it is a different company from the publisher. ::Wiki: link the name(s). *'Designer(s)' (Variable: designer) :Who were the game's designer(s)? ::Use: the popular name(s) of the designer(s). This field is for notable staff that worked on the game, rather than companies. ::Wiki: link the name(s). *'License' (Variable: license) :What license is the game software released under? ::Use: chiefly useful for free software. Commercial EULA software does not require this field, but may be marked proprietary. Abandonware is not considered a license. ::Wiki: link to a description of the license, or to the full text, if available. *'Series' (Variable: series) :What game series is this game associated with? ::Use: the associated game series article. Only use this field if there's an article for the series. ::Wiki: link the name(s). Make sure you italicize any game names that are part of the series title (such as ''Resident Evil'' series) *'Engine' (Variable: engine) :Does this game use a notable game engine? ::Use: the name of the engine the game uses (such as the Lithtech engine), or the name of the game that this game's engine is based on (such as Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes being based on Metal Gear Solid 2's engine). ::Wiki: link the name(s). *'Version' (Variable: version) :What is the latest version number of this game? ::Use: the latest version number of the game. This field will typically only apply to PC games. *'Release date(s)' (Variable: released) :When was the game released? Or when is the game expected to be released? ::Use: if possible, the exact release date. ("May 18, 2008") Use the first public non-festival release in the game's country of origin, as well as any English-language release dates available. :: ::Use a (linked) abbreviation: ::NA May 18, 2008 ::or use the vgrelease template *'Modes' (Variable: modes) :What modes does the game offer? Is there any online or cooperative mode? How many players can play at the same time? ::Use: List all the important modes of the game. ::Wiki: Cooperative, competitive, online Players: 1-4 *'Rating(s)' (Variable: ratings) :What is the game's rating in its home country (or other countries it has been released in)? ::Use: the rating most widely accepted in the game's country of production. ::Wiki: ESRB: Everyone *'Arcade cabinet''' (Variable: cabinet) :What type of arcade cabinet does the game use? ::Use: Upright, sit-down, cocktail, custom. *'Arcade display' (Variable: display) :The characteristics of the arcade hardware's video output, such as graphical technique, display resolution and monitor orientation. ::Wiki: Raster, 256 x 224, horizontal orientation *'Arcade system(s)' (Variable: arcade system) :The name of the arcade system board hardware. ::Wiki: link the name(s). Note: In case of unique arcade hardware, leave the arcade system field empty and fill in the fields listed below. *'Arcade CPU(s)' (Variable: cpu) :The names and number of CPUs present. ::Wiki: link the names if available.'' *'Arcade sound system(s)' (Variable: sound) :The names and number of hardware present. ::Wiki: link the names if available.''